


殉情

by pot_sul



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: 丕荀有一点点丕休丕→彧→老板建安十七年雷雨飘啊飘【。真三八背景，有魔改，跟历史人物无关这个丕是神经病。第一人称注意





	殉情

建安十四年

我返回许昌的时候已经是年节过后的第三天了，虽然因为父亲的缘故被封了官职，但是我对于自己的工作并没有任何实感所以对于工作也一直没有尽心过。父亲的权利只手遮天，在朝中所有人都能感受过来，所以也尽可能地去讨他的欢心。而我自幼就是在这个家中长大的，学着母亲的模样去恭顺自己的父亲已经是常事了，这样自然就对于皇帝没有什么特殊的感情，他也十分依赖我父亲，实在是不值得他人尊重的人。

我本来想要赖在家里不去的，可母亲却十分地谨慎，她害怕我父亲所有不友好的感情。自作主张的为我订了马车，让我去许昌见我父亲。

出发前的那天早晨我懒得起床，躺在床上一动不动，这个冬天邺城一点雪都没有下，空气中漂浮的灰尘在寒冷又干燥的晴天里看得清清楚楚，天已经大亮了，时间已经很晚了。

母亲在这个位高权重的畸形家庭里为了身为主母的矜持而和我这个儿子保持着固定的距离不愿意亲近我，所以她也从未真的踏入进我的卧房中过，此时我听见外面她在与文烈争吵，过了一会，我的堂哥把门推开了，冷空气裹着他进来，火盆里的炭似乎都因为他的闯入闪了几下。

子桓，起床了！”他把我从床铺上拉了起来，只穿着单衣的我抖了两下，哥哥从我两岁起就一直在照顾我，到现在依旧保持着和小孩子交流的方式与我相处。

母亲似乎是惧怕于我的私生活会和父亲一样不检点，亦或是要培养能让父亲满意有独立精神的孩子。她不允许有年轻未婚的女性来服侍我，我哥哥有时就会去做这种下人的活。小时候还和我睡在一张床上来照顾我，经常早上用胳膊把我夹着抱起来替我穿衣服刷牙。

现在这种事当然不需要他做了，他坐在偏房里等着我收拾，我感觉自己起床的时候是没有给他好脸色看，再见到他时他已经比刚才收敛很多了。

“没有什么东西忘了带吧？”母亲让人代她传话，我登上了车，隔着小窗户和母亲的代理人对话，一切妥当了之后才出发，出了邺城之后我才想起来，这次回家除了新年父亲也在场的家宴上，我还没有见过母亲，私下相处更是没有机会。

自己的儿子离家，她也不会对我亲口说一句“路上小心”的话，这并不是她的错，因为我父亲那种猜忌的个性难以让他人近身，母亲只是要维持自己能与父亲相配，矜持稳重的形象已经战战兢兢十分辛苦了，且唯独只有这样才能博得父亲的尊重。

文烈与我并排坐着，车上摇摇晃晃的，我趴在他怀里睡了一觉，醒来的时候已经看不见身后的邺了。

“不知令君的病是不是已经好了，子桓要不要去向他送一点什么东西。”哥哥突然向我这么发问，我突然想起了许昌城里还有另外一个人。

是啊，先生，我的先生，去年生病了之后我就没有在朝上见过他了，不知到半年过去了他的病有没有好一点，他和父亲还在吵架吗。

敢于忤逆父亲的人只有他一个人，父亲也从没有生过他的气，为了父亲晋魏公的事情他似乎和父亲闹得十分不愉快，在许昌的时候去拜访他也因为他的病情没有面对面的交谈过。不知道今年冬天他是怎么过的，重新工作的他，是不是还在生父亲的气。与父亲关系那么要好的他，一定能够理解父亲的吧，或许此时已经回心转意，开始支持父亲了。

我要送他什么东西呢，我这次出门没有带什么贵重的器物，如果只是俗物的话送给我的先生也太庸俗了。我抓住了系在腰带上的香囊，里面装着的干花瓣被我给碾碎了，甄绣的针脚很细，里面的碎叶子没有漏出来。汗湿的手心里沾染了草木的香气。

虽然荀彧是喜欢熏香的，但是送他香粉之类的总感觉会入不了他的眼。如果他不喜欢，还要假装对我表示谢意，这样让他不开心的话那我也不会感觉快乐的。

或是写诗呢，我闭上了眼睛，在脑海中遣词排句，却依旧找不到适合的词语去形容我的先生，如果是我那个多才多情的弟弟马上就可以想到最美好最合适的词赋去惹他人开心。但是我做不到，我害怕我写的东西会冒犯他，甚至我还没有想出来要填什么样的词，就已经想到他向我行礼，冷冷的对我说“公子谬赞了”的模样。

父亲也为他的军师写过诗，他为了死去的郭嘉写过“青青子衿悠悠我心”这样感情微妙的话，年轻的军师祭酒看到诗又是什么样的心情？他那么顺从我父亲，心甘情愿地让父亲在他身上榨取才华来成就自己。言语的魅力就可以去让一个人这么不顾自我的付出的话，这样的欣喜我也想让我的先生体会一次。不同于我的父亲，我绝不会这样让他精疲力竭的，只要是能达成他的理想，让他一直处在心满意足的境地里就可以了。

返回许昌的宅邸之后我去寻找有没有年前留下来的东西，库房里堆满了父亲这些年来收到的各种东西，或是各种各样的书籍经卷，只是普通的文玩器物配不上我的先生，书的话荀彧读过的比我父亲多多了。

有枚玉佩是我在翻书的时候找到的，被夹用信纸裹着包起来，信上不知道写的是什么不知所谓的骚诗烂句，连我的水平都不如，不过玉的材质很好，材质通透十分漂亮。我把它揣进怀里，偷了父亲的东西送给先生似乎是有点虚伪，若是被父亲发现了后果更不堪设想。

庶母为了陪伴父亲也住在这里，家中便会有服侍她的侍女在，我跟她们要了丝线，重新编绳把玉佩系了起来，拆拆系系做了好几次才打好。躺在床上的时候我看着手中的玉佩，用手指绕着它打圈，想象它挂在先生的腰上，坠着的珠子互相碰撞作响的情景。明天就能见到先生了，不知道他看到了会是什么心情，我不敢直接向他倾诉自己的心情害怕这样会冒犯他，不知道他收到会是什么样的心情，他会看见编在丝线里的头发吗？看见的话，他能不能理解我，又或者这样会不会让他感觉到恐惧呢？

第二天先生并没有来，我坐在地上，悄悄的扭头向后瞥，尚书令的位置空着，朝拜皇帝就只是走个过场，走出了大殿我没有去向父亲报告，就直接出了宫。

我摸了一下揣在怀里的玉佩，死物被我自己的体温暖的发热，无论如何也要在今天把这个东西送到先生手里。

先生的府上并不是我想象的那样是适合病人养病的场所，院门口站着一小队的士兵看守着这里，仿佛是看守什么候审的犯人一样，能这么嚣张地对待我的先生的就只有现在的丞相，我的父亲。

我走上前去，骗他们我是代替父亲来问候荀彧的，他们也自然放我进去了，不过事后父亲也一定会知道的，但是这些都不重要，从南方回来之后我一直待在邺城，已经半年没有见过荀彧了，我感觉自己的心在胸腔里四处乱撞，一定非要看他一眼我才能心安。

不止是像我这样的外人，估计是先生自己的亲眷也不能来看望他，我记着那封为父亲请封魏公的诏书上也印了荀攸的花押，此时就算是有叔侄关系加持也可能已经反目了。

先生的卧房里空荡荡的，从前替父亲看守后方，日理万机的尚书令的家中肯定不是这幅光景，此时的情形多半也是父亲所为。父亲薄情，就是这么对付曾经拼命协助他的贵人的，熟知父亲脾性的母亲，也是一直提心吊胆地陪伴父亲才能在家中稳住自己的地位的吧。

我的先生还在睡觉，这间房子里连本书都没有，先生才思敏捷，让他这样无所事事地度日和在悄悄地杀死他没有什么区别，我坐在他的床边，仔细端详他的脸。然后不由自主地摸了上去。

在对方发出呓语，似乎要醒之前我赶紧把手抽了回来，恭恭敬敬地站到了一旁。

“半年没有见到先生了，不知道先生的病好了没有。”这些都是客套话，先生的脸虽然憔悴，但是绝对不是因为生病才变成这样的。

是父亲的错，我能想象出这半年父亲是怎么羞辱他的，把他软禁在自己的家中，让自己的士兵来看守他的宅邸，把他同外界隔绝开来。这也是我父亲去惩罚不听话的互相争风吃醋的姬妾的方法，等到对方在寂寞中不断地谴责自己的过错，然后再放出来便会对我父亲十分恭顺了。这么下作的手法，他也不知羞耻地施加在一直协助自己的人身上。

“曹孟德对你做了什么？”这才是我想要询问他的问题，但是我不敢开口，我害怕他会露出任何令我也感到悲伤的表情。

“没事的，年前就已经好全了。”荀彧从床上坐了起来，披上了外衣。拍了拍他身边的床铺示意我坐下：“没有什么可以招待你的，前几天还有茶点可以吃来着。”

“没什么。”我把藏在怀里的玉佩掏了出来，却一时想不出什么可以与他说的话了。

先生在接到玉佩的时候愣了一下，是没有意料到我会送他东西吗？不过他马上就又笑了，把那个小饰物挂在了外衣的腰带上。这样的举动让我放下了心，心里为他接受了自己的好意而欣喜。

“公子是自己来的吗？”先生直视着我，在他面前我不愿意说谎话，于是微微点了两下头。

“那么不要待太久，让你父亲知道会生气的。”

我刚才还因为对方接受了自己而高兴地心脏憋闷来着，如今因为他的一句话马上就沉了下去，一下子抓住了他的手。

“父亲知道了会生气是吗？”我不害怕父亲会斥责我，但是我害怕他又会做出什么折辱我的先生的事情。

“父亲会对先生做什么吗？”我低声说出了自己最担忧的问题。

“公子不用担心我，明公不是那样的人。”荀彧的手从我手中抽走了，他轻声对我说：“多站在自己的立场上考虑一下，明公把公子视作自己的继承人，所以在他的面前更要小心。你与我这样的人有私交，对你父亲是不利的，不要让你的父亲因为我也去猜忌你。”

他拉着我站了起来，牵着我的手把我送出了门口。

我走的时候忍不住回头看他，对方笑着挥手，披在身上的外衣上挂着我送给他的玉佩。我站在门口，看着守在门口的士兵把门关上了，对方也还是在笑着看我，但是在我看不见的地方，必定是满面愁容吧。

 

父亲当晚没有去陪我的庶母，他在书房里见了我，白天守在先生家门外的士兵必定是把我去上门拜访的事告诉他了。

“你去见荀彧，给他带了什么东西吗？”

“没有。”在父亲面前撒谎我不是一次两次了，这次他审视我的脸的时间长了一点，估计是没看出什么异端。

“自己小心一点，你也知道有些话该说有些事该做，回去休息吧。”

“是。”我低着头回答自己的父亲，他居然这次就这么轻易地放过我了。

过了几天甄也来了许昌和我同住，元仲看见我就扑进了我怀里，在我耳边不知道说些什么，甄在旁边笑眯眯的，说是在背诗。

我对于自己成为父亲这件事没有什么实感，别人二十二岁不过才刚刚成年，但是我却已经是一个五岁的孩子的父亲了，于是我有点害怕这个会缠着我撒娇的小孩子，并且他长得也和我不像，性格也与我不同，我在他这么大的时候就已经开始惧怕自己的父亲不敢与他亲近了。

我抱了他一会，马上就把甄的侍女叫过来把元仲带走了，我自己还没有去接受多余的一个人闯入我的家中，但是甄确实怀孕了，时常让我产生自己的生活被他人破坏的感觉。

与他们母子相处了五六日之后我实在是忍不住了，又偷偷翻墙去见了荀彧。他们母子二人交流的时候没有我存留的空间，甄的年纪比我大，不知是不是因为这样在照顾他人上会有经验，与元仲相处的她十分温柔，两人的关系也十分亲密，元仲可以无忧无虑地躺在她的怀里。但是这样的温柔我却无法享受到，她在我面前总是就和我母亲在我父亲面前一般。

宵禁的时间已经过了，街上有巡逻的人，父亲年轻的时候曾因为有权贵家的人违反了宵禁而将他活活打死。不知道他抓住了自己的儿子，是不是也能这样铁面无私。

我的先生看上去确实精神好多了，我这次出门没有空手，上次他说没有可以招待我的东西于是我就自己带来了。我用嘴叼着酒壶爬上了围墙，看到他书房里的灯还亮着，翻身进了院子。

对方也对于我的到来十分惊奇，尽管我违背了他的话，他也没有生气。不过酒一口都没有喝，是身体还没有好吗……

“公子没有守约呢。”他笑着看我，他没有真的生我的气真是太好了，我举着茶杯假装喝茶，以期能挡住自己的表情。

“先生是生我的气了吗？”我看着荀彧还带着我送给他的玉佩，如果父亲真的是知道了，估计这个东西早就该不在了。

“如果我说我很高兴，公子会信吗？”对方突然低下了头，复又抬了起来。我的先生第一次当着我的面哭了，我是第一次见到他露出这样带有明显情绪的表情，十五年前在鄄城，在那样危机的时刻，我也没有见到他忧愁或是焦急的表情。

也是在此时，我把他抱住的时候才意识到自己早已成家，已经是个大人了。不然我的先生又怎么会在我的怀里哭泣呢。

 

兴平元年

被困在鄄城里已经一个多月了，刚开始我晚上还睡不着来着，每晚睡觉就总是会梦见类似于尖枪插入人身体的血腥画面，不过最近几天也习惯了。只要子建不哭我还是可以入睡的，文烈在我身边特别殷勤地扇着扇子驱赶蚊子，今晚不是他当班，于是他就又偷偷溜了回来找我。

不知道他从哪里偷来的瓜，用自己佩刀切给我吃，一想到他那把刀也切过人肉我就没了胃口，尽管他一边又一遍地说自己的刀已经洗过很多次了，但因为心理作用，瓜肉吃到嘴里还是会有股腥味。

半夜的时候又听见了城外擂石的声音，接着就能听见远处传来厮杀的声音，城外围城的军队夜袭也不是第一次了，但是听到这样的声响的子建还是醒了，又开始不停地哭泣，我用手指堵住了自己耳朵。

文烈要回去，我跟他来到了院子里，看着城墙上果然又燃起了篝火，突发奇想就想要去看一看。

“哥哥，我荀叔叔也在那里是吗？”我揪住了他的披风，求他带我过去。

“很危险的，前几天的事你不是知道吗，夏侯将军的眼睛被射伤了。”

“只是看一下，马上就回来。”尽管经过文烈这么一说我也联想到了眼球从眼眶脱离出来时皮肉撕扯的痛苦，但是我还是想去看一看，荀叔叔那样文弱的人也一直守在城楼上不曾下来过，从前见到他时，他身上总是带着熏香的味道，在此时这样大家都十分狼狈的时刻，不知道他还会不会保留着这个习惯。

尽管想要看到他人衣冠不整的样子是十分冒犯以及令人不齿的行径，但是这个想法令我着了迷，文烈把我抱上了马，带着我去了城门楼下荀彧住的地方。

那里闹哄哄的，城墙上在煮开水，哥哥用披风遮着我，小心翼翼地向开军议会的地方挪，我抱着哥哥的腰，看到了被众人围着的荀彧，对方还是一副气定神闲的模样，在与伤还没有好全的夏侯惇商量军粮如何配布的问题。

夏侯惇注意到了文烈，询问他怎么没有回到岗位上去，惇叔和父亲是兄弟，把我们当成是自己的孩子，由此也对我们十分严厉。哥哥不善于撒谎，一被问就慌了，马上就把我给出卖了。

惇叔看起来还要发脾气，我看着罩在他脸上的纱布好像又被渗出来的血给染红了，荀彧却制止了要发脾气的他。

“稍微等我一下，就按照将军您说得办吧。”荀彧从座位上离开了，十分自然地就从曹休怀中把我抱了起来，向营外走去。他走的是回城内的路，抱着我确实挺累人的，我都感觉出他的手在发抖了却也没把我放下来。

“你弟弟呢？”

“在睡觉呢”我抱着荀彧的脖子，他身上还是和从前一样香香的。我从小撒谎成性，估计这时候子建已经哭得嗓子都哑了。

“这样的话，你也回去睡觉吧，过了今晚，明天就会来了，那么你父亲也就能回来的更快一点了。”荀彧拍着我的背，完全就是以照顾小孩子的方式安慰我。

“父亲什么时候能回来呢。”我并不是不知道此时战况的严重性，有时文烈也会带伤来见我，见我有意躲着他之后，他就会经常神经质地擦拭自己的身体好去把身上的血腥味擦掉。

“很快了，马上就会回来了。”他换了个姿势抱我，我的脑袋枕到了他的肩膀上，伸手就抓住了他绑着头发的丝带，绑着的绳结被我扯松了，发丝从我的手中散开，摸着有一点舒服，忍不住就靠在他的肩膀上，用手指绕着他的头发玩，眼皮也开始不断地打架。

“要是父亲回不来了，我们会死在一起吗？”我忍不住这样问他，他没有马上地回答我。

“怎么会死呢，你父亲会回来的，他答应过我，我也相信他，子桓也应该信任自己父亲才对。”

我趴在他身上，觉得没见过几次面的父亲也不是什么可信的人，否则母亲在父亲面前不至于这么的卑微谨慎。我趴在荀彧的肩上，实在是熬不住睡意，母亲都没有这么抱过我，我第一次才知道原来与人肌肤接触是这么一件令人心神安定的事。如果能死在他怀里，似乎也不是什么可怕的事。

 

建安十七年

父亲的第二次南征依旧没有取得什么成果就撤军了。但是似乎有事情已经被改变了，是因为我的先生的缘故。

是因为真的信任父亲吗，所以哪怕是两个人撕破了脸也会去协助他。我不知道他是怎么从家中逃出来的，但是回去必定会引起父亲的怒气的，在军中的时候父亲碍于颜面没有任何表示，但是在许昌不为人知的时候想要对他出手易如反掌。

先于父亲返回的我马上到了许昌荀彧的家中，我进来的时候悄无声息，是从老地方翻进来的，那一扇窗户也为我支开，我的先生果然在等我。

“先生立功了，我会去求父亲让先生复职的。”我安慰着他，自己也把这事当真了，父亲是个利己主义者，不能为自己所用的军师被他视作废物，不能辅佐他那就只能被废弃。

我不希望看见这样的事发生在我的先生身上，我不能允许。先生与我父亲在一起二十一年，不止是为了父亲，也是为了我而殚精竭虑，我不能允许父亲去伤害他。

“这样的事你能做到的话，我不希望你为了我去勉强自己。”他缩在我的怀里，那种熟悉的心肺燃烧的感觉又出现了。但只是这样还不够，我还有其他想要做的事情，我看着他的脸颊，心里生出了其他的欲望。

先生的年纪虽然大了，但是容貌和当年相比没有多少改变，与那年在鄄城抱着我时差不了多少。我轻轻地把脸贴在了他的面颊上，但是这样还不够，我想要的是更多的肌肤之亲，去亲吻他，把他的嘴撬开让他与自己接吻，然后侵犯他，去吸嘬他的乳头。我忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，母亲因为常常生活在恐惧之中，未曾给予我一天的爱意，以至于我现在还在饱受口唇之扰。我不敢对甄做这样的事情，因为我是她孩子的父亲，我也不知道我敢不敢对我的先生做这样的事情。

但是还没等我动手，父亲就来了。我惊慌失措地被荀彧塞进了衣柜里，躲在狭小黑暗的空间里，害怕自己心跳的声音会被父亲发觉。我贴着门缝，看着父亲站在荀彧面前，用手抓着他的脖子与他接吻。

这就是我的父亲，我的父亲曹孟德，让我的母亲一直生活在恐惧之中的男人，和自己的军师行苟且之事。

 

对酒当歌，人生几何！  
譬如朝露，去日苦多。  
……  
青青子衿，悠悠我心。  
但为君故，沉吟至今。

郭嘉是在我二十岁那年去世的，父亲对待他相较于他人更加亲密，所以他也才能一直那么狂放地生活，我不止一次见到他在军营中因为生活不检点被指责而放肆地与他人争吵。

害怕会失去父亲的爱的母亲，于是变得不能以爱意示人了，是父亲毁了她。荀彧是因为夺走了母亲的宠爱，所以才想要补偿我的吗？

我眼睁睁地看着他被父亲压在床榻上脱去了衣服，我还在这个屋子里啊，你怎么能在别人的身下哭叫呢。我捂住了自己的嘴，看着父亲压着荀彧的身体，用阳具插入他身体的样子令我感觉到恶心。我眼睁睁地看着自己喜欢的人被他人玩弄身体，施暴者是我的父亲，我心爱的人配合着他发出能令父亲满意的叫床声。

父亲把你关在这里，利用完你与你始乱终弃，如今还要这么羞辱你，为什么你不去反抗呢，难道对我的爱是在说谎吗？

对于面前这一幕的反感，变成了对父亲的恨，我看着替荀彧穿上衣服的父亲，用手抚摸他的脸，我的先生用手轻轻缠着父亲的手腕，把脸埋在他的手掌里。

父亲却看到了什么东西，原来在轻轻摩挲他面颊的手一下子扬了起来打到他的脸上。

是我送给他的玉佩，因为知道我会来见他，所以系在了衣服上，在襄阳的时候他就没有在他人面前展示过。今天是为了与我相见而特意佩戴的，但是因为父亲的突然到来而没有及时摘掉。

“子桓那小子就是偷的这个送给你的吧。”父亲把他腰带上的系的绳纽扯断了扔了出去：“他倒是挺会挑，当年袁绍没有用这个把你骗回去，现在我自己的儿子有这个本事了。”

父亲啊，我的先生是真心爱您的，他叫您明公是真心实意的，您怎么可以用“淫妇”这样的粗鄙语言去辱骂他呢。我感觉自己气血上涌，当时我想要冲出去，把名叫曹孟德的男人杀死，由我自己去取代他，让我的先生从这个小监狱里出来。

但是我没有这样做，荀彧在父亲不经意地时候把头扭了过来，对着我藏身的衣柜摇头。

他在流泪，我感觉自己的眼眶也发热濡湿了，我已经很少真心地哭泣了，我的眼泪从前只真心地为死去的哥哥落下过，被父亲斥责虚伪之后就再也没有真心实意地为他人哭泣过了，于是我自己就真的慢慢变成了一个虚伪的人。

我看着父亲走掉，从衣柜中出来抱住了我的先生，我羞愧难当，为没有能在父亲面前保护他而难过。

“先生，等着我，等我回了邺城就救您出来。”我脑海里构思着要怎么杀死自己的父亲，可以去买通我哪个庶母身边的女官，然后在父亲的夜宵中下毒。这么做的话母亲也能减少一点忧愁，那个何晏的母亲的前夫是因为我父亲而死的，栽赃嫁祸给她正合适。

我的先生像是察觉出了什么，他松开了我，我此时的表情一定十分难看，他紧紧攥住了我的手，眼泪一直不停地流着，看着他这样难过，我对父亲的恨只会增加。

“子桓，不要恨你父亲，他不是讨厌你。”

“但是我怎么能去接受他，他对你做了这样的事，我怎么……”我说不下去了，我不能理解为什么事到如今他还要替我父亲说话。

我松开了他的手，浑浑噩噩地回了家中，当晚我发了烧，医生害怕我是自南方回来染上了瘟疫，观察了好几天才放我出来。

被放出来之后我旧习不改夜夜去找荀彧幽会，尽管知道父亲已经怀疑我了，我依旧主动请示父亲留在许昌，让他先返回邺城，替他在许昌挡着那些旧世族的口诛笔伐，父亲也乐于看自己的儿子为他做替罪羊，那一天的事我们谁都没有挑明了说。

这样正好，父亲不在我就能日日放宽了心去见荀彧，他似乎像是忘记了那日的事情，与我也一直保持着友好的关系，甚至像我讲述了更多的事情，他的故事，我父亲的故事。

“那一晚你还记着吗，在鄄城的时候，因为你去找我，我把你送回家的事。”

我怎么能忘了呢，我枕在他的膝上，感受和那晚是一样的，要是死的时候能死在这个男人的怀里我心甘情愿。

“那晚我害怕的要命，但是明公的孩子来看我了，我在想是因为害怕我会自乱阵脚所以不放心来见我的吗？那这样我就更要等着他回来。”

但是后面的事情他没有说，是当成了小孩子的胡言乱语所以忘记了吧。

其他的事情他也讲了很多，甚至向我展示了父亲与他互通的书信，我看着摊在地上，论箱记数的书信。实在想象不到，两人为什么会变成现在这样。

不对，我想象不出为什么父亲会变成他在我面前所展示的样子。

对皇帝的陈述已经完成，论功行赏也获得了他的肯定，我开始收拾行李，准备返回邺城，父亲封公的话先生也就能从他的控制之中摆脱了，我开始编排心中的话语，准备去劝说父亲为荀彧重新推选职务。

最后一晚，我的先生讲了为什么决定要跟随我的父亲。

荀彧嘴中的那个人和我所认识的父亲相差甚远，不过父亲骗人的技术十分高明，荀彧是被他鬼迷心窍了也说不定，或许在当时，他也只是没有更好的选择而已。

但是他嘴中的那个父亲已经足以让我羞愧难当了，我没有父亲那样的魄力，也没有那样的力量。无法像他年轻时那样能够逆流而行，我也没有遇见过像我的先生这样的良人。

但是我现在可以救他，只是能做到这件事我就心满意足了。他顺从地趴在我的怀里，明日，或是再稍微等一等，我就可以救您出来了。

“先生有没有后悔过。”我没忍住，把最不该问的问题问了出来。

他微微一怔，如同我所预料的那样摇头：

“我从来没有后悔过，你父亲就是这样的人，我希望他能为了我有所改变，但是我做不到，你父亲未曾变过，我没有什么好后悔的。”

我父亲就是这样的人，否则我的先生也不会选择了他。我低下头，要是我早生了二十年，我的先生能不能选择我呢。

“子桓，答应我一件事，你父亲同我说过，在天下太平之后就会卸任，你要帮我看着，你父亲会不会守信，帮我看着，然后告诉我。”

“我知道了，我会的。”我抓住了先生的手，心中忍不住想，若是上位者是我在，必定不会让我的先生生活在这种永世忧愁的环境之中。

“别忘了我。”荀彧把嘴唇凑到了我的嘴唇上，我梦寐以求的事终于成真了，他终于肯接受我了。

 

返回邺城的某日后，父亲突然见了我。

父亲的面前摆放着酒盅，他为我斟了一杯请我坐下，此时他没有把我当做是他的儿子，而是他的副相。

“喝吧。”我端着手中的酒杯，这是父亲的小妾送来的酒，如今端在我的手里了。

我把酒液吞了下去，这酒酿了没有多久，酒液里还有砂糖的甜味，但是喝下去还是感觉嗓子像烧灼一样。父亲一言不发，像是颇有兴趣地看着我的脸。

一瞬间，我知道父亲是什么用意了。

他笑了起来，这不是一个父亲面对自己孩子时该有的表情，他蔑视我，蔑视我未能对他下手，是一个胜利者鄙视自己手下败将的表情。

“做得好，子桓，不愧是孤的儿子。”父亲指使人把我搀走：“不过还不够精进，快回许昌去看看，现在还来得及。”

父亲放在酒里的不是毒药，我在车上结结实实地睡了一天一眼，到了许昌之后，我留在宅邸中，实在不敢去先生的宅邸上再看一眼。

看了也没有用，人的葬礼没有什么好看的，生者在对方在世的时候已经为他付出了足够的感情，在他人面前为不能感知到的人哭泣又有什么用呢。

我不信有鬼神，但是也不愿意去面对生者的脸，我是我父亲的孩子，就算是我自己不想要承认，想要摆脱这段关系，也已经为他人所接受，于是我也不得不去适应。

 

黄初元年

啊，我做到了，母亲，我做到了。

您可以摆脱我父亲的桎梏，可以自由的生活了，由此我就能真心实意地爱您，不让您再遭受他人的压迫了。

我抱着他人送来的猫，想要去送给我的母亲，让她也感受一下我此时的快乐，那个总是让你在父亲面前忧愁，提心吊胆的曹子建我赶跑了，我以后就是你唯一的儿子，您可以无忧无虑地生活了。

但是我的母亲没有见我，我站在她新迁居的宫殿门口向内张望，这宫中新的主人是我，为什么您不肯见我呢，我做的这一切都是为了您，为什么您不见一见你的儿子，还要骂我呢。

我抓着我手中的活物，狠狠地摔在了宫墙门上，对自己杀生的行为感觉不到一丝羞耻。一想到母亲的侍女出门看见自己住所被血污沾染，因为恐惧再次斥责我，我心里就感觉畅快，要是能因为被骂而引起您的注意，那我也甘之如饴。

我感觉自己眼前的事物因为愤怒而扭曲脱色，天上突然开始下雨了，接着就开始打雷，刚才明明还天气晴朗，没有一丝风的。我一个人走在宫中，觉得自己还是像个失败者，终究也没人走到我身边来过。

天气晴朗之后，我带着元仲出去打猎，从前为了在父亲面前装出谨慎勤俭的模样，这项娱乐我放弃很久了，我惧怕我自己的孩子会变成像我一样的模样，于是故意去照着父亲当年对于我的管教方法反其道而行之。元仲坐在我身前，替我抓着缰绳，我替他夹着马肚子。我在他这个年纪的时候，已经可以独自骑一匹马，用牙齿咬着弓弦一边控马一边射杀猎物了。

“你看那边的那只鹿，要先把大的杀死，小的那只就会不知道怎么逃跑，这样杀了它也就更容易。要是先把小的杀死，大的那一只就还会逃走。”我拉满了弓，正好射中了那只母鹿的脑袋，果然身形较小的那只待在了原地，围着它死去的母亲打转。

我又拉开了弓，那只小鹿似乎也意识到了有它未知的死亡威胁向它袭来，也就待在原处要陪它的亲娘一起送死了。但是元仲突然拉住了我的手。

“父亲，别杀了它，它妈妈已经死了，他要是也死了不就太可怜了。”我被他吓了一跳，要不是手稳着没有松开，否则此时毙命在箭下的就是我自己的儿子了。

说的真好啊，不愧是我的儿子，我此刻感觉自己终于有点胜过自己父亲的感觉了。我用手拢了拢他：“那就让它走吧，我们也回家去。”

那只鹿绝对回不了它的家了，没有母亲照拂保护它，被饿狼吞吃是它必然的结局了。

 

黄初七年

在返回宛城的时候，我感觉出了身体的异样。

这几年身体一直没有好过，我恨我自己一事无成，没有遵守与荀彧的约定。

不知他会不会恨我，为了父亲而死的他，会不会恨我这个逼迫献帝禅让的篡位者。我不知道死者会不会死后还有意识，若是有，他此时一定是在恨我。

我什么都做不到，无法真正地友善地对待他人，与我的父亲也不相似，无法成为值得他人托付的人。

我也想在梦里见一见他，曾经突发奇想的请了术士为我占卜，想要问一问先生是不是还在看着我。是因为我心中不相信，还是因为恐惧，我没有在梦中见过一次我想要遇见的人，我也想要再见一次我的父亲，不知他遇到了他此时的儿子，又会作何感想。

回到了洛阳我就动不了了，我躺在床上，看着天色由明至暗心中也生不出任何想法。

这庞大的宫殿中，二十几年前是属于另外一个主人的，那时候我的先生在这里做官，做为人执笔的工作，所以他的字迹也总是超过旁人百倍的好看。

我现在日日把司马懿召进宫来，生怕自己哪天死了，好让他去照顾我的儿子。

“仲达，我是不是很失败。”

司马懿坐在我的身边一声不吭，他不喜欢他人提出愚蠢的问题，如今连我也被他瞧不起了。

“陛下睡吧。”司马懿等了许久，才憋出这么一句话来，我从前以为他年纪比我大，必定会先我而去，如今看来并不是这样。我清楚他是什么样的为人，却无法像父亲那般冷酷无情地也对他下手。

窗外又开始打雷了，入夏了，雷雨的季节开始了。我看着坐在我床头的司马懿，想要把他赶走。

对方却没有离去，反而放肆地把手伸进了我的床铺中，我睁开了眼睛，看着荀彧躺在我的身边，手正搁在我的胸口上。

我的先生啊，你终于肯回应我了吗，我想要挪动身体去侧身仔细看看他，身子却不听使唤地动不了了。

先生终于又抱住我了，我感觉眼泪流了出来，但是感觉不对，我意识到是有另一个人的手在拉开我的眼皮在看我的瞳孔。

是啊，我小时候许的那个愿，死在他的怀里我心甘情愿，他也没有忘过。

但是我从来没有怕过会死，我的先生啊，您恨不恨我这个不遵守约定的孩子呢。


End file.
